Gone
by ManganimeManiac65
Summary: Germany and Italy are both trying to remember how to live life without each other. But they realize many things. Things they each should have realized sooner. A story of how it started and almost ended. Will they manage to stay together? A bit of Spamano. Human names used in later chapters. Some OOC-ness.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Here's another Germany x Italy fanfiction. I'm sorry, but I just love this couple so much, other than England x Japan. I wrote this from the heart, literally, I did. I am so sad for no reason. (Well, there is a reason, but I'd rather not tell.) But I hope, whoever's reading, you like it. TT^TT

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia.

**~XxXxX~**

Through the most stressful times, he's there to cheer me up and help me to relax. Through the loneliest times, he's always there to keep me company. Through the most painful times, he's there to heal my wounds.

Now… he's gone.

He left me. He's no longer within my grasp. He won't be there for emotional support. Now, I'm breaking down. I'm less focused and getting more headaches… all due to the overwhelming stress.

I feel like I'm drowning in darkness.

If I were about to die, the last thing I want to do is be with him. With absolutely no distractions, I'd spend my last moments with him and him only. Even if it was a few seconds, I'd spend it with him.

I just can't stand it.

I was so mean to him at times. I thought he was annoying at times. But all he was trying to do was be friendly. Somehow, eventually, we became friends. His presence became a natural thing in my life.

It's empty.

A huge chunk that used to be my life is gone. It has vanished into thin air. Everything is silent. Silence has consumed my life. His cheery voice that used to ring through the air is gone. His wonderful humming has faded into nothing. His constant "veh" I always heard has evaporated and floated away.

I'm going crazy.

Crazy:

1. mentally deranged

2. senseless, impractical, totally unsound

3. likely to break or fall to pieces

4. weak, infirm, or sickly

Synonyms: berserk, bonkers, cracked, crazed, cuckoo, daft, delirious, demented, deranged, dingy, dippy, flipped, freaked out, idiotic, insane, kooky, lunatic, mad, maniacal, mental, nuts, nutty, of unsound mind, out of one's mind, psycho, screw loose, screwball, screwy, silly, unglued, unhinged, wacky

However you want to put it. I'm all that without him, I long to be with him again, to see him again, to talk to him again. I should have told him how much I loved him sooner…

Love: a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person

No… you can't put a completely certain definition on love. Love is almost indescribable. It can heal and bond. It can also hurt and even kill. Depending on the people and the situation, it could mean something different for everyone. I now understand this. I had no idea what impact it would have on me until it hit me… with its best shot. I miss him so much.

Longing: strong, persistent desire or craving, especially for something unattainable or distant

I'm filled with longing for him. I want to talk to him again. I want to see him again. I want to be with him again. I'm slowly sinking in quicksand called Darkness and Depression.

I wonder if I could ever find him again.

**~XxXxX~**

**Author's Note:** Okay, I thought I might let you know, but I got the definitions and synonyms from a dictionary website. I don't trust my prior knowledge. Please review. If you think this story is just too sad, I will attempt to make a happy ending and make another chapter for this story. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I wrote a second chapter to this sad story from Italy's point of view on a suggestion from a reviewer. And so, to the anonymous reviewer, thank you for the idea. It was fantastic.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia.

**~XxXxX~**

I was there for him always and I will always be there for him. Now that I moved away, I feel like I have not lived up to the promise I made to myself.

The promise that I made to make sure I'd always be with him.

That promise I've kept ever since he helped me. Ever since I realized he was the only one who understood me. Ever since I realized maybe he could be my first friend. Ever since I realized that maybe I had some sort of connection to him.

He was my first close friend.

I tried my best to make him happy when he did things for me. But he would get frustrated and upset over things that I did for him. Every time he did, I felt disappointed because I wasn't able to make him happy. I cared a lot about him. And although I was really embarrassed to say it,

I told him that I liked him.

But he said he doesn't feel the same. We were still close friends… I think. I'm not even sure anymore. It's like, all of a sudden, our relationship just as friends doesn't matter anymore. The relationship itself doesn't matter anymore. But… he's my only friend. Who else can I rely on? Who else could possibly understand me the same way he did?

I don't get it.

Why did he reject me? Was he not ready for a relationship? Besides… he's older. He must have more experience… right? He must have experienced enough in his life for this kind of relationship… right? He told me that maybe it's just me. Maybe it's just a strong feeling of deep friendship.

Yet… it isn't. I know so.

I used to have someone I liked. He disappeared forever. Nevertheless, I know what it feels like. I just know so. I haven't had this kind of deep affection towards anyone in a long time. It's so weird and confusing now, though, because he says he doesn't like me. And yet, I like him. I think it's more than like, though.

I think it's… love.

Except I will forever hold that feeling and never have it returned. Maybe… it was good that I moved away. Now I can move on. Perhaps find someone else. However, he will forever be in my memories.

Memory: something that you remember from the past

When I was young, I wished to make lots of memories, lots of happy memories. I didn't want a life of misery. But I guess I spoke way too soon. Perhaps when I thought I found happiness when I found him, I spoke too soon. I should have seen despair coming from the start. My whole life was a jumbled mess from the beginning.

Confusion: if someone or something confuses you, you do not understand it or know what to do

Synonyms: perplex, puzzle, bewilder, confound, complicate, baffle, disconcert, disorient, befuddle, abash, mystify

I'm all that right now. I can't understand how everything is. I don't like it. It's like the world is starting to spin out of control. Everything is going around and around... I want it all to stop. I want it all to stop right now. Stop!

Help me! Please help me…

But… he won't come to rescue me this time. I want to be with him. I want to talk to him. I want to be rescued by him and be held close and to be comforted by his mellow voice. Wait… I don't "want"… I "need." I desperately "need" him. I want to live the happy life I've always dreamed of, a place and time where I'm not in the darkness, alone, cold, and scared. I need him…

**~XxXxX~**

**Author's Note: **It is shorter than the last one, but I thought I added a lot of detail and feeling to this story. The definitions I got from my own dictionary and the synonyms I got from my thesaurus. How was this point of view? Should I still add a happy ending? Please review.


	3. Our Friendship and the End of It

**Author's Note:** Okay, so here I am, continuing this story that I was planning to publish separately, but I thought, eh, it's too troublesome, so here I am, continuing this on the same story. I am so, so, so, so, so, so very happy that I got a lot of positive reviews to continue this story! (Checks reviews, there's only about 5) Yeah, only a few reviews make me over excited like that. :3 Anyway, yeah, I'd love for people to keep on reviewing, but only constructive criticism and positive ones, guys. It breaks my fragile heart when I am put down or something like that. And, of course, anonymous reviews are also welcomed.

**IMPORTANT! READ THIS OR YOU WON'T GET THE STORY:** The font will change according to whose point of view it's from. **Bold** for **Germany**, and _italics_ for _Italy_. Makes sense, doesn't it? Dialogue will not be adjusted to the POV. Dialogue will remain regular. At some points, it gets "interesting", so watch out for points in the story like that. :D I am also very sorry that Italy is a bit out of character, but I thought that it would make this story a bit more interesting. Human names will be used from this point forward.

So now that you have patiently listened to me ramble, please continue to the long awaited story. Enjoy~!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or its contents including characters, etc.

**~XxXxX~**

"Let's become friends!" **the cheerful Italian exclaimed.**

"What are you talking about, Feliciano?" **I asked, staring in slight confusion. I didn't understand what he meant. I never had this kind of acquaintance with someone else before; it felt awkward, having such a close relationship with someone.**

"Well, I was always left alone most of my childhood and always wanted a close friend to depend on~! What do you think, Ludwig?" **he said with the same enthusiasm in his voice as always. I had to admit, it was annoying, yet bouncy and… what's the word… cute… I guess. The Italian continued, his voice softening, though, with calmness and… what's the word… affection, I think,** "So whenever I'm in trouble, you can help me. And when you're in trouble, I can help you. It'll be great!"

**I thought about it. Friendship… I heard from brother that it's a good thing to have, considering how cheerful he's always is when he comes home from hanging out with his so called friends: the annoying Frenchman and happy-go-lucky Spaniard.** "Friends…" **I said slowly and unsurely. I was kind of inexperienced in the social area, so I thought it could be a good thing, being friends with this happy Italian, being able to strengthen my social abilities.** "That sounds great," **I finally agreed and smiled one of my rare smiles at Feliciano.**

_**At that time, I had no idea this seemingly useless and small decision would make such a difference in my life.**_

_From that point, Ludwig and I were friends. Or, well, we each tried our best to be. I could tell Ludwig was very awkward and nervous about it, so I tried my best to make him more comfortable. But then I couldn't figure out how to be exactly "friendly" so I tried being really cheerful around him and tried everything I thought would make a person happy._

_But everything I did kind of upset the German. It made me sad when I saw him sad. I had a secret crush on him, after all. I wish he knew, but it was too embarrassing._

_To be honest, I'm not the type of person Ludwig, or anyone, saw me as. I am actually a very quiet type and I like to keep things to myself. Ever since I met Kiku Honda a little while after I met Ludwig, I started to think that I acted almost exactly like Kiku, but not all the time. I used to laugh to myself about it because I acted the complete opposite in front of others._

_After a while, we became really close for some really odd reason. I decided I can't change my personality so abruptly, so I kept up the "happy, idiotic, clueless Italian" act. Ludwig grew used to it, so that made me happy. What made me even happier is the fact that when I laughed my normal, non-"happy, idiotic, clueless Italian" he laughed along with me, his laughter sounding so unused, but true._

_We met so many other people in our friendship. There's my brother, Romano, who I actually find a little annoying from time to time, but I just put up with it, still keeping up the act. Romano seems to really hate Ludwig for some reason. There is also, of course, Kiku who I found wasn't weird whatsoever, but he seemed very… unique, I guess. Then there are a lot of other people that we have met._

_By meeting all these people, friend or foe, I think each event tied us together a little more. Everything that happened between us, it all meant something to me. It's just that…_

_**I don't know if the other feels the same.**_

**I mean, Feliciano is a really good friend, but now I start to wonder, do I feel something that's a little more than friendship for him? Is this what love is? Is this what brother has been irritating me about? Why am I getting so nervous these days whenever I'm around that bubbly Italian?**

_**Why do I love him so much? I don't understand my own feelings, unable to translate them into words. But I just know that he's important to me… and I don't want to lose him.**_

_Unfortunately, I can't keep that up for much longer. I'm afraid that Romano and I need to move to a farther location. And, for some unreasonable reason, because he just hates Ludwig, he's telling me I can't visit him anymore. It's horrible._

_**I can't bear to be separated from him. He's too precious to let go of.**_

**Feliciano has been really depressed lately. I was worrying about him. He's being quieter than and not as happy as he usually is. I wondered what's wrong.**

**Something unusual happened that day. His eyes were open rather than closed for once. I was very surprised at how his eyes sparkled and kind of burned with that amber color. But after a while, even those burning eyes were extinguished after only a few minutes and had only one chance of seeing them. The day after, it looked dull, hazy and dark. He was stressed, and I know because no one knows stress better than I do.**

_**He looked at me.**_

_I was so sad I couldn't look directly at him anymore. I tore my gaze away from Ludwig, although I knew he still looked at me with a worried expression. My "inner Kiku", I called it, has come out permanently and maybe got bad for me. I feel dead, so dead. I was sighing so much, it was as if all oxygen has been stolen from me and I was trying to regain it. Ludwig noticed. He most certainly noticed._

_Ludwig came to visit to me today. Probably the last time he will, I thought, remembering that we were moving two days from now, since we still had to pack tomorrow. I was sitting next to Ludwig as I talked about random things, not making any effort in being the slightest bit happy. Why bother being happy, I thought. Ludwig was concerned, I knew, it was practically written all over his face, so he turned to face me. I turned my head to face him._

_**We were nose to nose. So close, we almost touched.**_

**I saw Feliciano's eyes widened and I saw the full beauty of his eyes. The light reflected off of it just perfectly and made the color bright. But it still held something dark and depressing.** "Feliciano, are you okay? You aren't acting like yourself,"** I asked.**

**Feliciano quickly broke his stare, turning his head away. He laughed. It was bitter and cold.** "Nothing's wrong, Ludwig. You don't have to care," **he huffed. In my opinion, he was starting to act like Romano. But his anger quickly faded into depression and said, **"You won't have to care… ever."

**I didn't understand what he was trying to say. What did he mean?** "Feliciano, I do care about you," **I reassured.**

**Still facing away from me, he mumbled, **"…Really?"

**I couldn't believe it. We're friends, right? Of course I care about him. He was the one who taught me that I should care for my friends. I sighed and responded,** "Yes, of course, Feliciano. Don't ever doubt that, alright? I am your friend, and I learned that I have to care about my friends. Now, tell me what's wrong." **I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and pulled him towards me, unsure if I'm doing the right thing.**

_**The closeness made my cheeks heat up.**_

_I silently gasped. Ludwig never tugged me closer like that. I was always the one to hug the other. I felt my body stiffen and face turn red. All I could feel was my heat and a little of Ludwig's heat. I kept looking the other way and avoiding the German's irresistible, cool, icy blue eyes. I wanted him to go away and not care about me and totally forget me so I won't have to feel guilty when I leave him. I didn't want him to feel sad… not after he told me that he cares about me. That meant a lot to me that he cares. At least I know a little bit of affection is returned. I decided to turn my head around to look directly at him for most likely the last time ever._

"… Ludwig… I…" _I started. My felt tears starting to surface. But I didn't let them fall. I didn't want Ludwig's last image of me to be of me crying. I sighed, leaned into Ludwig's strong shoulder and took in all of his features so I had every detail in my head._

"Tell me what's wrong," _I heard his deep voice echo in his chest as I leaned against it. Then Romano stormed down the stairs. Oh brother, literally._

"Hey, Feliciano, where are you I—what is the potato bastard doing here?" _he yelled in his irritating and irritated voice. I rolled my eyes when Ludwig and Romano weren't looking. I stood upright and started my act._

"Big brother Romano, Ludwig just came over to visit. He's really nice, I promise! You just have to take the time to know him. Veh~" _I said in my idiotic voice, closing my eyes like they always were. Romano just looked at me, clearly annoyed._

"Get him outta here! Now, damn it!" _he yelled at me, his voice cracking a bit in anger. I chuckled a little under my breath at how my brother's voice cracked when he was angry as I turned around and walked over to Ludwig, continuing the act until out of earshot of Romano._

_Then, I stopped the idiotic act, leaned close to Ludwig's ear and whispered,_ "I'm sorry… I'll miss you." _I then started the act again and said loud enough for Romano to hear,_ "Ludwig, I'm so sorry, I'll see you tomorrow~!"

_Romano then snapped at me,_ "You're not going to see him tomorrow, stupid!" _I know, brother, I thought. I know._

_**What happened?**_

**I stared up at the Italian in confusion. "I'll miss you," what does that supposed to mean, I wondered. I wish I realized what it meant a lot sooner. I was pushed out the door by Romano, slightly turning around to wave goodbye to Feliciano. He waved back somewhat sadly, his beautiful eyes open again.**

_**Tomorrow was the last day.**_

_Romano and I started packing. In the middle of the work, the phone rang._ "Hello?" _I asked._

"Konnichiwa, Feliciano-kun, how is your day?" _a voice said with a Japanese accent. It was Kiku._

"Oh, Kiku, ciao, I was just cleaning up a bit. Why?" _I replied in my idiot voice._

"I was just wondering if you wanted to spend some time with me. I wasn't doing anything and I know I should go outside, but I thought it would be more enjoyable with a friend. But if you are busy, that is okay," _he said. I thought about it. Going outside and away from Romano was good enough for me. I know I sound harsh, but I kind of mean it._

"Okay~, I'll come right over and we can walk to the park or something. It'll be fun!"

"That is fine with me, arigato, thank you, Feliciano-kun."

"It's no problem at all~, I'll see you." _I hung up and walked quickly to Kiku's house, which had quite an impressive garden. When I arrived, Kiku and I started walking to the park._

"Thank you for keeping me company," _Kiku said._

"Veh, there's no need to thank me, I was kind of bored, too."

_Kiku was a very good atmosphere reader. At the time, I wished that wasn't true._ "Feliciano-kun is there something wrong?" _he asked. I stiffened. I had no idea he could tell. It was impressive._

"What are you talking about Kiku?" _I lied. I didn't want Kiku to get involved._

"Something seems to be bothering you," _he said._ "I don't like to see you upset, it's not like you."

"It's not really important and it's nothing to your concern," _I mumbled._

"If it has to deal with one of my friends, then I will worry no matter how little the situation," _he reassured in his kind voice._

_Then, I just decided to drop the act. My voice sounded how it was like most of the time when I stopped the idiot act: kind of low and monotone. _"Kiku, if you want to know that much, I'll tell you," _I almost growled in my somewhat unusual low voice. I saw Kiku jump at how low and dark my voice sounded._

"Feliciano-kun I never thought that… how you are is just an act," _he said slowly and somewhat unsurely._

_I kept my eyes squinted as they always are and said,_ "It seems like you have figured out that it was all an act. So, do you want to know what's wrong?" _Kiku nodded slowly. _"Well, I'm moving," _I sighed._

"I'm sorry, but I don't quite understand why that is so bad. You can still call and visit," _Kiku said reasonably._

"Kiku, you know my brother, Romano, don't you?" _I murmured._

"Yes."

"You know how he can get, don't you?"

"… Oh I see. I'm so sorry," _Kiku said sympathetically._

"But there is something that is bothering me the most, though,"_ I almost whispered. I turned to Kiku and asked,_ "You won't tell anyone, right? Can I trust you with what I'm about to tell you?" _Kiku simply nodded, so I continued._ "You know Ludwig, obviously."_ Kiku nodded._ "I think… no, I know… I love him." _I saw Kiku's eyes widen, probably in surprise._

"How long have you had these feelings?" _Kiku finally asked after a long period of awkward silence._

_I looked up towards the sky, thinking back on the memories. _"Well, it started as distant staring and dreaming. Then I decided I need to be courageous and asked if we could be friends. Then now we are, my feelings of affection growing deeper every day, every hour, every minute and even every second. Now, I'm about to be taken away from the one I love most of all in the entire world. It's overwhelming," _I sighed. I slowly widened my eyes so that my pupils were visible. Viewing the world with eyes wide open makes everything clear and as if I shouldn't worry about anything but the beauty of the world. I calmly said to Kiku,_ "Does it make sense?"

_Kiku stared at me for a moment before replying,_ "Yes, I know what love feels like and how frustrating it is." _He also looked up at the sky and with a small smile, he whispered,_ "Arthur-san, Alfred-san…" _He continued, looking back down at the sidewalk,_ "You have to let Ludwig-san know you have those feelings for him before it is too late. Perhaps he feels the same. If he does, he will act upon your moving and try to stop your brother from keeping you from him."

_I liked Kiku's reasoning. I wished so much that it could be done. But I was a coward that will forever hide in the darkness… alone. I shook my head slowly and said, _"No, Kiku. It won't work. Ludwig probably doesn't like me the same way. And even if he does, what do you think Romano would do? I'm afraid of what might happen to Ludwig…"

_Kiku cautiously placed a hand on my shoulder, a little nervous about breaking the personal bubble, but continued and said,_ "Do not fear, Feliciano-kun, I shall accompany you on your quest for love." _He gave me a warm smile that I returned._

"Grazie, thank you, Kiku," _I said, looking at Kiku now, with a weak smile on my face. We continued our walk to the park and spent some time just talking._

_**But I was still thinking about what Kiku told me.**_

**Kiku invited me to his house. I asked what the occasion was, but he said that it was just to spend time with me, so, with nothing else to do at the time, miraculously, I went.**

**When I got there, I stood in front of his Japanese-styled house and Kiku suddenly opened the door before I could knock.** "Oh, Ludwig-san, you are here. Please, come in." **he said somewhat neutrally, yet invitingly. I don't know how he does that.**

**I entered Kiku's home, which was totally Japanese, which wasn't unusual because he is Japanese.** "So, Kiku, you wouldn't suddenly invite me to your house. What is the exact reason you called me over?" **I questioned.**

"I just wanted some company. It's very lonely most of the time, living by myself," **he simply replied, looking out at his beautiful and peaceful garden.**

"Ah, I see. I somewhat have the same problem," **I replied, trying to keep my voice very neutral. Unfortunately, Kiku caught on, no matter how hard I tried to conceal most emotion behind seriousness.**

"Ludwig-san is there something wrong?" **he asked.**

**We both silently sat at Kiku's table for a moment before I said,** "No, nothing that is really a big problem."

**Then, as if reading my thoughts, Kiku said,** "It is Feliciano-san, isn't it?"

**I shifted a bit nervously in my sitting position, looking down at the floor, more like a tatami mat, and said,** "Ja… but…" **I slowly looked up at him.** "I can trust you, right?"

**Kiku smiled, which was the first absolute emotion he has shown, and calmly said,** "I think I am reliable."

**Just lend it to Kiku to act all Japanese like that. But I assumed that was a yes so I continued,** "Well, Feliciano has been acting strange lately… Acting depressed, opening his eyes…" **Oh, those beautiful eyes, I thought.** "And strangest thing is that he's saying odd things."

**Kiku's widened a bit, a little unnoticeable to most people, but I saw them widen a bit.** "Excuse me for saying this, but what exactly does he say?"

"I visited him just yesterday and right before his brother told him to get me out, he whispered to me, 'I'm sorry… I'll miss you.' What do you suppose that means?" **I explained.**

**Kiku regained a bit of his neutral expression and suggested,** "Well, why don't you ask him? Since you are his close friend, I believe he is will be willing to tell you what's wrong." **I thought about it for a while, considering all of the consequences of each action that I could make.** "Ludwig-san,"** Kiku spoke up, snapping me out of my deep thought.** "Life is like a rollercoaster."

**I blinked.** "What does that supposed to mean?" **I asked.**

"He means that a lot of things will happen. Enjoyable times, scary times, just like when riding a rollercoaster," **he explained.** "I learned this from Alfred-san."

"Didn't you used to date him?"

"Yes. He is now a dear friend. But please consider what I said. You cannot always plan your actions and expect them to result exactly the way you assumed it to be. That is what makes life exciting," **he said with a little smile.**

**So that is what led me to Feliciano's house. When I got there, I found a moving truck parked outside. Everything just got a little more confusing. I got out my cell phone, not wishing to go straight up to the door and most likely end up face-to-face with Romano's annoying wrath, and called Feliciano's cell phone.** "Hello?" **a voice that sounded like Romano's except calmer answered. I jumped.**

"Sorry, wrong number," **I quickly said, panicking because I thought it was Romano.**

**But before I could end the call, the voice said,** "Wait, Ludwig, it's me, Feliciano." **I was surprised that it was him, his voice actually sounded normal and not as idiotic. But I continued to the problem at hand.**

"Feliciano, why is there a moving truck in front of your house?" **Just then, the call was ended from Feliciano's end. I was wondering whether or not his phone's battery ran out when Feliciano came dashing out of the house.**

"What are you doing here?" **he whispered to me, his eyes wide. He was twitchy and looked nervous.**

"I… just happened to walk by and I saw this. I was wondering why it was here," **I lied. He looked around nervously, as if he was afraid someone was watching him.**

**Then, he turned back to me and quickly said,** "Well, you better go and fast! Romano might find us talking and do something even worse than what he's already going to do**…" He quickly covered his mouth.** "Just forget the last thing I said. It wasn't important," **he muffled out from behind his hand.**

**My conscience told me to walk away right now, but I was just too curious and asked,** "What is Romano doing to you?" **And I just had to add,** "I worry about you." **I felt blood rise to my cheeks, but I tried to hide it.**

**Feliciano sighed and said vaguely, **"Let's just say, I won't be able to see you again… now go away. Romano might…"

"Hey, potato bastard, what the hell are you doing here?"

_**Oh no.**_

"Just go, bastard!" _I yelled in a voice almost similar to Romano's while also swearing like he does. I saw Ludwig jump in surprise. I knew I hurt him right then, but I didn't want anything worse happening. Ludwig started fast-walking away. I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I stood there, silently crying. I saw Ludwig turn around to look back right before he turned the corner. He looked so sad._

_Romano walked up next to me and said,_ "Hey, Feliciano, I never heard you swear like that before. It was…"

"It was unbelievable and unnatural of me, right?" _I said in my cheerful, idiotic voice, which I knew sounded unnatural in this situation. Romano stared at me, most likely confused._

_Then he said, in a strangely caring (How is that possible, caring?) voice,_ "Are you okay? Is there something wrong?" _I thought, what an idiot. He doesn't even know what he did wrong. I laughed in that cold, bitter manner I did to Ludwig just yesterday. Romano just stared in, most likely, shock._

"Absolutely nothing is wrong, Romano, absolutely nothing!" _I said in that cheerful voice that sounded almost playfully cruel._ "Why? What do you think is wrong, Romano?" _I started getting angry, but a smirk graced itself onto my face._

_I was relatively surprised when Romano looked like he was about to cry. But he put on a brave face and yelled back,_ "Stupid, Feliciano! I'm worrying about you and you act all like this! I just think it's entirely the potato bastard's fault! I know so! So just shut the hell up and get your ass back inside!"

_I stood there, not knowing what to say about that and I knew I couldn't reason with him, so I just stomped back inside._ "Stupid…" _I mumbled as I passed Romano, bumping him on the shoulder, hard._

_He suddenly grabbed my arm, stopping me in my tracks, and said,_ "Hey, what the hell did you just say?" _I was really irritated with him by now. I tried to shake free if his grip, but he held on tight._

"I called you stupid because that's exactly what you are, brother," _I said, the stupid voice gone. I could practically see, out of the corner of my eye, him boiling with rage._

_He turned me around so that I was facing him directly and yelled,_ "Don't call me that! I'm your brother, so you're just as stupid!"

"What a stupid remark, just as expected from my stupid brother!" _I said, my devilish smile becoming wider, hiding the anger within._

"Just shut up!" _he yelled back. He slapped me in the face. It stung. But I was angry enough, so I slapped back. He grabbed my shirt and punched me. I started to taste the metallic taste of blood. I laughed a bit._ "What're you laughing about?" _he yelled._

_I smirked and replied,_ "Well, it's just that I'm really surprised at how strong you are. I thought you were weak."

_He punched me again and said,_ "I'm not that weak, damn it!" _The smirk on my face disappeared and I grabbed Romano's arm and flipped him over, just like how Kiku showed me when teaching me about martial arts once. He hit the ground with a loud thump and a yelp. He glared up at me._

"Romano. Just leave Ludwig alone. Okay?" _I said strangely sweetly. Romano growled at me. I helped him back up._

_He tsked, said,_ "As if that'll happen," _and smirked._

_I wiped my mouth, noticing that blood has trickled down from my lip and was dripping from my chin. _"Whatever," _I simply said. I walked inside and straight to the bathroom to inspect whatever was bleeding. I knew it was too late for anything. I didn't care about anything anymore. It was hopeless._

_**Depression started to slowly descend upon the world around me.**_

**I had no idea why Feliciano just exploded in front of my face like that. It was so startling and heartbreaking. When I looked back one last time, I saw him crying. That just broke my heart. Then I continued to walk, just to bump into Kiku.** "Oh my, I'm very sorry, Ludwig-san…" **he mumbled. I was startled to see him.**

"Kiku, what are you doing here?" **I asked.**

"Oh, um, I just wanted to follow you to see what would happen so I could, most likely, fix the situation or at least make it less confusing. Fortunately, I believe I was right on time," **Kiku explained.**

"How are you going to fix this situation?" **I asked, hoping that there was still a chance.**

"Oh, um, please allow me to explain, Ludwig-san. But I have to speak quickly. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen…" **he said unsurely.**

**He quickly explained the events that he has witnessed and all the information he has collected and what he thinks will happen in the future. He says that he isn't completely sure about everything himself, but he tells me,** "I hope what information I have provided has cleared a few things up."

"What do I do now?" **I questioned. I didn't know what to do, so I thought he should know.**

**He looked directly at me with his dark eyes and said firmly, for once,** "Ludwig-san, life is like a rollercoaster. Please remember that, always. I cannot tell you what to do, but you must also make your own decisions and, like what Alfred-san told me that was a famous saying, 'take the path less traveled by,' Alright? But I will remain by your side to help you since you a close friend." **I nodded. I knew then that I had to do something... NOW.**

**~XxXxX~**

**Author's Note:** Okay, this was a pain to write… I'm so, so, so, so, so, so sorry it took super long to write this. I mean, this whole thing is, like, 5,543 words long. Thinking about the rising action, climax and falling action is harder than I thought! This chapter was just the rising action, by the way, so I still need to write the climax and, finally, the, most likely, really short falling action. Each step will most likely take one chapter, so I'm very sorry if this is really long and tiring to read… I am also sorry for changing the rating of this story from K to T. I couldn't have Romano swearing his head off like that with the story rated K, that's bad. The advantage is, though, I got to add that little fight North and South Italy had and make this story much better. And finally, I am very sorry for apologizing so much. I am the Japan within my group of friends. By the way, I was wondering what you call this Italy. Is it called Yandere!Italy or something? How was this story? Please tell me by reviewing~! Arigatogozaimasu, thank you very much.


	4. Out of the Eyes of Kiku

**Author's Note:** Hi, sorry this chapter was really late. According to my friend, I had writer's block. (I didn't know what writer's block was until he told me.) So, yeah, here it is. If it's confusing, it must be because I wrote half of this in a notebook late at night when I was really tired and I was too lazy to read over the whole thing before and fix it before it was too late… But I think there aren't any mistakes because I read this through a lot of times. Again, sorry this took so long to write. Here's the long awaited continuation.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or its contents including characters, etc.

**~XxXxX~**

Kiku's POV

"Ludwig-san, I believe you can't do anything about it for now," I said to my German friend.

"What do you mean, Kiku? Feliciano is right there. I can do something now if I manage to think of a strategy," Ludwig-san said in his low voice. It held panic, but slight determination; probably hope that he will get Feliciano-kun back. I felt bad because I knew I had to stop him.

Ludwig-san turned around and was about to head back when I swiftly put a hand on Ludwig-san's shoulder to stop him in his tracks. Although I didn't like how I burst both Ludwig-san and my personal bubbles, I continued and said, "Wait, please. Now isn't the right time to act."

Ludwig-san looked back at me with a puzzled expression. He asked, "Why?"

I frowned. I knew he wanted Feliciano-kun back, but I also knew that he couldn't if I don't stop him now. "Ludwig-san, Romano-san is also there. I'm afraid that if you act now, things may get worse," I explained calmly.

Ludwig-san was, I'm sad to say, kind of a "worry wart." He started explaining back to me, "If we don't do something now, nothing will change."

I kindly smiled at Ludwig-san, hoping that this rare smile will reassure him and told him, "Do not worry; I know exactly what to do. Just leave this to me and I will contact you, tell you the current situation and, if you don't mind, instruct you on what to do."

Ludwig-san sighed and mumbled, "If it will get Feliciano back, then go ahead." I liked how Ludwig-san tries to remain serious even though I can tell, just by reading the atmosphere, that he is very worried right now.

"Thank you for your trust, Ludwig-san. I will try my best and I hope all goes well," I replied.

"It's quite strange," Ludwig-san said suddenly.

"What is strange?" I asked.

"Kiku, why are you so straight-forward for once?"

I thought about it. _Why am I so straight-forward now?_ I thought to myself. Then I came to a conclusion. "You and Feliciano-kun are both my very close friends. Although I don't express it all the time, I care. I'd like to express it now, by helping you both reach who you both love," I said.

Ludwig-san seemed to have caught on to what I said last. "Wait, does Feliciano… like me?" he asked hesitantly.

I simply replied, with no emotion that could be easily read on my face, "Why don't you try figure out?"

"How do I figure it out?" Ludwig-san asked, seemingly clueless.

I decided to return back to my own Japanese self, "I will think about it. Now, Ludwig-san, I suggest you go home and prepare for what may happen." Without another word, I walked away. I saw out of the corner of my eye that he, too, started to walk away in the direction of his house. _Good,_ I thought.

Once Ludwig-san was out of sight, I stopped, turned around and started walking back to Feliciano-kun's home. I knew almost exactly what events might play out. _I just need to think fast and act swiftly,_ I thought.

I finally arrived at Feliciano-kun's front door and knocked. When the door opened, Feliciano-kun stood before me. "Oh, hi, Kiku," he simply said. "Please come inside." I walked inside. His house was very empty, typical since he was moving. "It's quite empty, you should know why. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"It's fine," I replied politely. We sat on a couch. "So, Feliciano-kun, how have you been?" I asked breaking the eerie silence that seemed to hover in the air.

"Good," he said flatly. To me, he seemed tired depressed, and drained of life. I knew that he was lying.

"Please tell me the truth. You do not look well," I asserted.

He sighed and told me, "Why are you worrying? Can't you see that there's no hope for me? I… I give up." He hung his head, even his curl drooping a bit, and I saw tears begin to run down his cheeks.

I hesitantly reached over and rubbed his back and comforted him, "Don't cry, Feliciano-kun. There is still hope."

When I said that, he immediately looked up at me and asked, "Really? What are you going to do?"

I told him my plan. As he heard more, his confidence seemed to return and his eyes lit up with hope. "Do you get it, Feliciano-kun?" I asked, just in case.

"Yes, I have high hopes. Grazie, Kiku," he whispered to me.

I patted his shoulder, gave him a smile and whispered back, "Don't thank me yet. Wait until it actually works out, okay? I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye." I stood up and headed for the door when I accidentally ran into Romano-san. _Whoops,_ I thought.

"What the hell… oh, hi, Kiku," he said.

"Oh, um, hi, Romano-san, it's nice to see you. I was just leaving, I need to… go shopping," I quickly lied. I rushed out the door, feeling his eyes watch me, probably a confused look on his face. I rushed home and called Ludwig-san, "Hello, Ludwig-san? Yes, it's me… Yes… I told him… Of course not… Ah, I see… Alright, please come to my house tomorrow morning… Yes… Most likely, but I'm hoping for the best… Okay… Goodbye." I hung up, sighed and tried to relax from my tense state. I was nervous. I didn't know exactly what would happen, but the worst thing I could do is panic.

**~XxXxX~**

**Author's Note: **I think there are a few mistakes somewhere… they're just hiding from me. If mistakes are found, please tell me and I'll correct them ASAP. If this chapter seemed short, it's because I cut off a BUNCH of stuff at the end and decided to put it in the next chapter. This story is going to be a bit longer than planned. Next chapter is fun, look forward to that, and I like to change the way I write, if you haven't noticed. If it's annoying, I'm very sorry. I still want to know what this kind of Italy is called… By the way, I just wanted to say, I'm now Germany in my group of friends. Darn… Anyway, please review~! Arigatogozaimasu, thank you very much.


End file.
